The aim of the program continues to be improved application of basic electrophysiology to clinical medicine. Approaches include modeling, animal experimentation and patient observations. One major area under study is diagnostic electrocardiography in which an improved electrocardiographic examination is the specific objective. The specific approach to this aim is use of large electrode arrays. Other areas of investigation are cardiac electrophysiologic relations to autonomic innervation, physiologic mechanisms and functional consequences of arrhythmias, electrophysiologic effects of cardiac ischemia, and the electrophysiologic bases of the normal and abnormal electrocardiogram.